Waktu
by celubba
Summary: Penyesalan itu memang selalu datang belakangan, namun ini semua perlahan seolah membunuhnya. Tetapi waktu tak dapat terulang kembali karena itu mustahil terjadi, bukan? / "Aku tidak takut mati untuk melindungimu! Karena ... Aku mencintaimu."/ For emithyst :D


_Disclaimer_: Masashi Kishimoto

_Semi Canon_―jejadian, _OOC_, _miss typo_, bahasa tidak baku, alur guntur, _absurd_, dan segala sebangsanya. :D

* * *

_Fict_ ini untuk Nona saya tercuayang, sekaligus calon _Seme_ baru saya *senggol Ai-_sama_* segala dampak setelah membaca, harap meminta pertanggung jawaban bukan dengan saya #kaboorrr~

.

.

Tidak suka? Tidak perlu dipaksakan untuk membaca, hoho :D

.

.

Selamat Membaca ^_^

* * *

.

.

Fajar masih belum menampakkan dirinya, sang rembulan masih setia menduduki singgasananya. Dikala banyak orang masih terlelap dan berlayar di pulau kapuk mereka, seorang pria berambut pirang, Naruto, nampak dengan sigap berpindah dari sebuah cabang pohon dan beralih ke atap-atap rumah penduduk, terus begitu sampai ia tiba di sebuah tempat di mana terpahat dengan apiknya wajah-wajah _Hokage_ Konoha.

Setelah mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, Naruto menghempaskan pantatnya di salah satu patung _Hokage_ yang terkenal dengan _body_-nya yang aduhai, siapa lagi kalau bukan _Godaime-sama_ yang kini telah pengsiun dan digantikan oleh bocah rubah yang sudah menjelma menjadi seorang pria tampan ini. Sambil menghirup dalam-dalam angin sejuk yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya, Naruto kembali membiarkan suara-suara itu bersileweran dalam benaknya.

.

.

"**Aku hanya bisa menangis dan menyerah. Aku hampir saja pergi ke jalan yang salah. Tapi kamu ... kamu memberitahuku jalan yang benar."**

"**Aku akan selalu berkorban untukmu ... i-ingin selalu dekat denganmu ... Aku hanya ingin berjalan berdua denganmu ... Aku ingin bersama denganmu ... "**

"**Kamu mengubahku! Senyummu menyelamatkanku! J-jadi, aku tidak takut mati untuk melindungimu ... "**

.

.

Terlihat dengan jelas wajah ayu seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang dengan permata _lavender_ yang mempesona di _iris_ sebiru langit milik Naruto, namun nyatanya gadis tersebut tidak sedang berada di hadapan pria berkepala empat itu. Yah, itu hanya sekedar ilusi dari bayang-bayang semu sebuah penyesalan yang ia rasakan.

Waktu, berandai waktu dapat terulang kembali pun tiada berarti, karena itu mustahil terjadi. Terkadang Naruto merutuki ketidak pekaannya ini, sehingga orang yang diam-diam mencintainya itu harus pergi, pergi dan tak kan kembali lagi. Andai ia menjunjung pepatah cintailah orang yang mencintaimu, bukan cintailah orang yang mencintai orang lain, mungkin sekarang hatinya telah dapat menepi, tak seperti saat ini, terombang-ambing ombak dalam setiap pelayaran, menghantam batu karang, namun tak kunjung tenggelam.

Bagai panah yang lepas dari busurnya, itulah usia, seiring bertambah, sebuah kematian pun kian mendekat, lalu tanpa mengucap salam perpisahan, ia akan merenggut nyawa dan menyisakan duka. Duka dan luka, itu yang dirasakan Naruto, ia yang terlalu terlena mengejar angan sampai melupakan bayangan, menyadari kenyataan jika hatinya telah berlabuh di sang bayangan pun tak tahu.

"**...Karena aku ... mencintaimu."**

"Arghh." Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri kala kata-kata itu kembali menyeruak dalam pikirnya. Tanpa sadar setetes air bening lolos dari matanya, penyesalan yang ia rasakan seakan dengan perlahan membunuhnya.

Sosok itu melihatnya sendu, wujudnya yang tak menapak tanah perlahan menghampiri Naruto yang tengah mendongak menatap taburan terang dalam kegelapan yang membentang di atas tempatnya duduk. "Na-naru-to-_kun_ ..." lirih sosok itu terdengar pilu.

Suara itu, walau indra pendengarannya sudah tak setajam dulu, namun ia yakin suara tersebut berasal dari depannya. Namun di mana orang yang memanggilnya itu, hanya pemandangan desa Konoha yang terlihat di bawah sana. Naruto mendesah pelan, mungkin suara tadi hanya khayalannya saja.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto memejamkan matanya, membiarkan deru napas hangat menerpa wajahnya, lagi-lagi ia yakin itu hanya khayalannya, lagi pula mana ada _shinobi_ yang dapat terbang dan berdiri di hadapannya, sehebat apapun _jutsu shinobi_ tersebut pasti akan jatuh karena ia tak menapak tanah, tentu saja.

.

.

.

#

.

.

Pagi ini para warga Konoha dihebohkan dengan meninggalnya _Hokage_ mereka, dengan alasan konyol: tertidur di salah satu patung _Hokage_ dan tanpa sadar jatuh menimpa tanah. Namun begitu mereka tetap berduka, lain dengan pemilik raga yang tengah di makamkan itu, ia tersenyum lebar sembari menggandeng seorang gadis yang tengah bersemu merah. Di dunia mereka tak dapat menyatu, namun waktu kembali mempertemukan mereka di alam yang berbeda.

_The End_

* * *

_..._

_A/N_: Saya sudah peringatkan, segala dampak dan unek-unek setelah membaca silahkan meminta bantuan Uya emang Kuya agar dapat dikeluarkan #plakk. Khekhekhe, gaje lagi, kan? (_lol_) Dan karena saya sadar ini masih sangat banyak kekurangannya, lagi-lagi saya mohon bimbingan _readers_ sekalian, pun saya sadar -lagi- ini terkesan aneh #pundung. Terimakasih sudah mau membaca, ya. :D

n y m p h a l i o n


End file.
